


Two Brothers

by the_wolf_or_the_memrys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_or_the_memrys/pseuds/the_wolf_or_the_memrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to write a poem in Creative Writing, so.... This is what happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a poem in Creative Writing, so.... This is what happened.

Two brothers, weary travelers and broken sons, tramping the country for a hidden father,  
Their simple Chevy, the only home they’ve really known, rich ebony roof and tired leather bed, riding the road,   
Burdened with more than they can take, weathering too many storms for such young and old souls.   
Tired and sad, with only an angel for comfort now. Their father is gone, and they have only one thing left to lose, one more burden to bear.   
To carry on, the wayward sons, to find a sunset that suits.


End file.
